The invention relates to a mounting for a steerable wheel on an axle body.
In a known mounting arrangement, such as described in French Patent Specification No. 2,122,066 for mounting a drivable wheel of an agricultural tractor, the pivot axis of a hub housing of the wheel is displaced rearwardly of the axis of rotation of the wheel, as considered in the direction of forward travel of the agricultural tractor, and extends perpendicularly to the plane on which the agricultural tractor stands. Thus, the pivot axis is closer to the rearward end of the wheel than to the forward end thereof. This known mounting arrangement gives a greater steering angle than in conventional agricultural tractors because in a turn, the steering angle is normally limited by the rearward inner edge of the inner wheel striking against the body of the tractor. The disadvantages of this known mounting is that a high steering force is required because of the horizontal displacement between the pivot axis and the axis of rotation of the wheel.